and after all, you're my wonderwall
by amyjponds
Summary: five years ago, Bonnie left Mystic Falls and never looked back. Now she's back and she needs to confront her past. Maybe a certain original vampire will make her question what's wrong and what's right. "maybe you'll be the one that saves me" - Kennett, Klaroline and Stebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo guys! It's been a long time, i know, but school always keeps me really busy ): I'm sorry for that! So this is my first the vampire diaries story and I hope you like it (go easy on me please.) Any mistake is mine. – Kennett, Klaroline and Stebekah.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own the vampire diaries.**

When Bonnie looked back, all she could feel was regret and that after all she made a good choice at the same time. Five years ago she left Mystic Falls. She decided that she was tired of all the supernatural situations, the bad decisions she made, making everything to save Elena and mostly just being used. When they needed a spell she was always there but they didn't thank her or actually cared about what was going on with her life. Well, everybody except Caroline. She will always be her best friend of course. The Bennett witch wanted a normal life, a place where nobody knew about her powers. Her family was gone, her grandmother died, her mother was a vampire and her dad was travelling around the world because of his new job. Bonnie was alone and she didn't have a place that she could call home. With her perfect grades, she applied to Brown University and she got in. Without telling anyone (except Caroline), she left and never looked back. So far, she was enjoying her new life, she had new friends and she studied really hard to not waste this opportunity. However, she missed Mystic Falls, her old friends, specially Caroline, and maybe a certain original vampire.

She kept telling herself every day that the entire reason of her leaving was because she was done with everything. On the other hand, she kind of ran away of Kol. Things got serious and she kept thinking that what she was doing with him was so wrong and right at the same time. She was confused and started to like him.

Going back in time, while all the mess with Silas and the cure, Klaus and his hybrids happened, Kol helped Bonnie and cared about her. They grew closer and closer every day, having quality time with each other, even if it was just watching a movie. They used to talk for hours, listen to music and have dinner together. One day, it happened, they slept together. Bonnie tried to ignore him after the event, but that "little mistake" happened again and again. Nowadays she was able to control expression thanks to Kol. When he knew about her lack of control, he did everything to help her; he searched for help, for other witches.

She felt so bad because of what she did to him. They had slept together the night before she left. She simply left him a note telling him that she was leaving and why. Bonnie never told him that she was starting to like him, a lot. Their relationship was dangerous and if her friends knew, it would be so bad. To make her feel better, she kept reminding herself all the awful things he done to innocent people and that was okay for her to leave, it was the best decision.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the sound of her phone, it was Caroline.

"Helloo, omg I miss you so much!" – Caroline said, in her cute voice.

"Hii Caroline! Same here, I miss you a lot. So how is everything?" – Bonnie answered, happy for hearing her friends' voice.

"Everything is fine. But that's not important, tell me everything about your college life. Have you already met someone special? Like a hot nerdy boy or something?" – Caroline said, laughing at the same time.

"Always the same, Caroline! Oh how I miss those times when we just hanged out at the grill and talked all afternoon. And the answer to your question, no. Just a normal college experience, studying hard you know? You should try it sometimes!" Bonnie said, teasing her friend.

"ahah so funny, miss Bennett! Well, actually I called you because I need to tell you something. I've been gaining courage to actually tell you." – with a more serious tone, Caroline replied.

"what's wrong Caroline? Tell me. You're scaring me." – Bonnie said, with a worried tone.

"well, here it goes: Elena doesn't talk to me anymore, she's actually mad at me. And I hope you don't stay like her and that you understand. And this happened because I'm with Nik…, I mean, Klaus now. Please understand and don't freak out okay? He changed and he's really sweet with me! Well on the other hand I think she is mad too because Stefan finally opened his eyes and left her and started dating Rebekah. Oh the times when I used to ship stelena…. " – Caroline confessed, talking very fast.

" – " – silence on the other line of the phone.

"Please, Bonnie say something."

"Oh god, I'm just shocked you know? That's a lot to understand. I'm happy for Stefan though. It was about time. Besides, he has history with Rebekah in the twenty's , so it's not strange at all. And you and Klaus? It is really serious? He treat you well?" – Bonnie finally spoke.

" yes, I know. He's like a brother to me, so I'm happy if he's happy! And yes again, it's really serious. I never imagined I would say this, but I love him, and I mean it. I've never been so happy like I am now. He treats me so well and he's so nice and sweet to me. He stopped with the hybrid thing and all the craziness, it was all for me. Oh and the past year I haven't been in Mystic Falls. Nik took me travelling through Europe, we saw England, France, Germany, Spain, Portugal,… it was really beautiful. And it was just the beginning!" – Caroline said, sounding really excited.

"omg I can't believe that you've been travelling all this time and you didn't tell me a thing. I'm offended Forbes! Anyway, if he treats you well and if you're really happy as I see, I guess I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy. Just tell him if he hurts you, I'll set his ass on fire." – Bonnie said, understanding her friend.

"ahah point taken, I'll tell him, don't worry. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared and afraid of your reaction. I saw what it did to Elena and I lost her friendship. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you. I'm just so glad you understand everything!" – Caroline replied, feeling so happy and understood.

"yeah I understand you. I'm so happy that you're happy. It's amazing to see you like this, so tell Klaus or Nik, whatever you call him, thank you."

"Thank you so much Bonnie, this means the world to me. After I started dating Klaus, Elena, Matt, Damon, Tyler,… all of them stopped talking to me, and now I'm living in Klaus' mansion, with Stefan and Rebekah. Actually, Rebekah is not so bad; she became a close friend of mine. I know, it's insane, but they all make me happy. " – Caroline admitted to Bonnie.

"Oh Now I see, that relationship is really serious. I'm really happy for you Caroline, I mean it. Yes, sometimes the people you think the worst, become really good friends. Anyway, Where's Kol and Elijah?" – Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about? Any case in particular? Elijah decided to travel and clear his mind, and kol, after going through a rough time, I don't know why but I was really worried with him, decided to go with him. So, it's just us living here right now. By the way, I'm still waiting for the time when you come to Mystic Falls to visit me. I really miss you Bon." – Caroline said, with a sad tone.

"Oh nothing. Yes I know Care, but it's hard for me to come back. It's been five years."

"Exactly, it's time to come back. Everything is changed now."

"Well actually I'm on my spring break right now that is longer than the usual, and I haven't planned anything, so it's not a bad idea I guess…" – Bonnie said, changing her mind.

"yey, that's awesome, you need to come. So it's a deal? Are you really coming?" – Caroline replied, really excited.

"yes, it's a deal. I'll be there in two days. I miss my little home anyway ahah"

"yey I can't wait! We need to catch up and talk so much. Finally I'll see you, you have no idea how much I miss you!"

"yes, I miss you so much too, you know that! And Care? I need to tell you something too. It's about Kol. But we'll talk better when I arrive there, I promise. " – Bonnie said.

"wait, what? I'm scared and curious at the same time, but okay. We really need to talk when you get back. I have to go now, so byeee, love you, see you in two days!" – Caroline answered.

"yes don't worry, I'll explain everything. Byee love you too!" – Bonnie said, pressing the button to end the phone call.

After Caroline opening up to Bonnie, she decided it was about time to tell her about Kol. She needed to talk to someone; she couldn't keep her secret any longer.

Still with the thought of what Caroline told her (_"kol, after going through a rough time, I don't know why but I was really worried with him") _she felt so guilty and relieved at the same time because kol wasn't in Mystic Falls and she wouldn't run into him them. She started packing and planning the things for the trip, she was going home.

**Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! First, thank you so much for the wonderful and lovely reviews! They keep me going and actually upload, you guys are the best! I hope you have liked it so far! So, here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it too! Any mistake is mine.**

**Once again, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

After long hours of driving, Bonnie passes the sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls" and immediately it sent a shiver down her spine. 5 years had passed, 5 years ago she left this place, still the same but everything was different, she was different. Somehow she was not the so innocent with anymore that made everything, even risk her life, for some people. She learned to give value and attention to people who were worth it and to get back to her, they had to earn their trust and be there for her, that is, be worthy.

This place made her miss him more than anything and remember the times they spent together and how he could make her feel safe and comfortable around him. This just hurt so much to her. Along the way, she was already regretting of coming here, so many memories coming through her brain, it was too painful. However, on the bright side, she would see Caroline, so she said to herself to be strong and kept repeating that Kol wasn't even there.

After parking outside her house, she carried her bags and entered the house haunted by so many memories. It still didn't feel like home, especially not with him by her side. Maybe she regretted what she had done to Kol, but it was the best decision. Bonnie turned around and saw a pile of letters standing behind the door. They were all from her dad. "This is ridiculous" she thought. Her own father didn't care to call her and know what was going on in her life and that she went to Brown. Looking one last time to them, she burned them with her powers, letting a single tear rolling slowly down her face. All she had from her father was disappointment. She kept saying that she didn't even care anymore, but Bonnie knew she was lying. It hurt her in every possible way. She didn't have her grams anymore. Basically she was alone and she hated it. But then the Kol dilemma came to her mind but she was just too confused. Sometimes she wished to be possible to turn her emotions off, to not feel anything like vampires could do. Bonnie thought that moving to Brown was good for her, that she actually would feel better, but she didn't know how wrong she was at that time. Nothing could ever take the pain she had been felt for years and that she still blamed herself for most of the things that happened in her life.

Bonnie took a bath, dressed up and put a smile in her face. Caroline couldn't see her this way; she didn't want to worry her friend.

Seeing Klaus' mansion in the distance, she tried to get ready for the talk she was about to have. Just remembering that some time ago, those originals vampires were her worst enemy and all the bad things they done. But that was in the past, everything was fine and in peace now and she felt some relief for that. After ringing the bell, Caroline opened the door and practically jumped on her, giving her the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you so much Bonnie! I'm so glad you came to your senses and that you're finally here" Caroline said with so much excitement and happiness.

"I missed you too Care! But please let go of me, you're suffocating me" Bonnie answered, giving a tiny laughing to her friend.

Caroline broke the embrace and led the way until the living-room, where they sat down. Waitresses appeared with coffee and cake and set them up in front of the two girls.

"Wow, this place is huge and so beautiful!" Bonnie affirmed, admiring the room and the pieces of art in it.

"I know. I'm so happy that I have the opportunity to live in a place like this. As you know, Klaus is obsessed about paintings and drawings." – Caroline replied while she took a slice of cake to eat.

When Bonnie was about to answer, Klaus entered the room, kissing immediately his lovely girlfriend. Caroline deepened the kiss but she had to stop, otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop, the passion and the desire for him were too much.

"Oh love, where are my manners? Such a pleasure to see you again, witch." – Klaus finally said after Caroline broke their kiss.

"She has a name, Nik." – Caroline said, sounding really upset.

"I'm sorry love. We just have history and it's not the best, you know that. But for you, anything. I'm sorry, _Bonnie_.

"Thank you Klaus. Same goes to you." – Bonnie said very politely.

"Anyway, I have to go and things to do." – Klaus said, saying goodbye to Caroline by kissing her fiercely and left the house.

"Okay, this was interesting. I'm sorry, he's just being Klaus, he'll come around, don't worry. You are my two favorite people in this world so I would love if you two got along!" – Caroline said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, don't worry. Not so sure about that but if it makes you happy, I'll try…"

"So the trip went well? And what about that thing you needed to tell me? I'm seriously dying of curiosity my friend."

"Fortunately I didn't have any problems in the trip. We're alone? Or is here anyone else?"

"I'm so glad for that! Nope, we're alone. Rebekah and Stefan went out too. So, tell me everything."

"Well, before I left Mystic Falls, I was with someone…" – Bonnie started, not being sure how to tell her friend.

"Okay… so you were with Kol right? That means…"

"Yes Caroline, I was sleeping with Kol." – Bonnie finally admitted.

"omg, seriously?" – Caroline said, still surprised with this confession.

"Yes, that's why I understood so quickly why you were happy with Klaus. I had that experience too. But then, I ruined everything." – Bonnie said, making a really sad face.

"Everything is making sense now. So that was why Kol was acting so weirdly. I seriously wasn't expecting that. Bonnie and Kol having their secret rendezvous. This is so cool; you two look so good together, now that I think about it."

"Caroline, stop it. It doesn't exist "us" or "a couple" anymore. I told you, I ruined it. I went away and just left a note. I know, I'm a really bad person." – Bonnie admitted.

"Oh god, you really did that? Poor Kol. He didn't deserve that. It was awful after you left; he was so down and sad, always alone and not talking with anyone."

"I know, I did an awful thing. And how you became so protective of Kol? I'm just surprised to be honest. I thought you didn't even like him at all! I'm just feeling so bad right now."

"Well, I changed my mind! After I started dating Klaus and moved here, he became really sweet with me and protected me when he saw how happy I make his brother." – Caroline replied, blushing a little bit.

"Now that you know, please don't tell anyone. It's in the past and I'm sure Kol moved on. And don't hate on me because of what I did to him. I was just confused but I really liked him."

"Yes, don't worry about that of course, your secret is safe with me! I couldn't hate you, you're my best friend and I love you. Sometimes we do stupid things when we think it's the best for everybody. I still hate myself a little bit for not accepting my true feelings for Klaus sooner."

"Thank you Caroline, you always know what to say! But don't think of that, now you're here and truly happy with him and that's all that matters. Anyway, I should go. It's getting late."– Bonnie said while getting up and making her way to the door.

When Bonnie prepared herself to leave, Stefan and Rebekah entered the house.

"Bonnie, you're back!" – Stefan said with surprise in his face and hugging Bonnie really tight. After all he missed his friend.

Getting a little bit jealous, Rebekah finally said:

"Oh, you're back, I didn't notice it, I'm sorry. So what was the reason to leave this lovely town anyway? I was offended, to be honest; it felt you were running away, that you were maybe scared or done with everything. I judged you wrong, witch; I thought you had courage in you."

"Rebekah, apologize! She didn't mean it of course" – Stefan said and looked at his girlfriend, sounding really angry.

"Well, actually I mean it. But you're Stefan's friend, so I apologize. Nice to see you again Bonnie." – Rebekah answered and went upstairs, getting tired of this boring conversation.

"I'm sorry for Rebekah, she's just being Rebekah. Ignore it. So glad you're back in town. We all missed you." – Stefan said.

"Yeah, it's okay. I missed you all too, so much. I'm back just for a few days but we really need to meet and talk better."

"Oh okay. Well maybe you'll stay a few more days, you never know. We have a lot to catch up. It's been five years after all…"

"Yes, I know, don't worry. Well, I really should go now. Call me tomorrow, Caroline?" – Bonnie said, making her way to her car.

"Okay, sure! We need to meet tomorrow again. So happy that you're back! Bye." – Caroline waved goodbye to her friend and closed the door.

Bonnie drove away, thinking that the conversation went really good after all and in that moment she felt thankful for having Caroline and Stefan too, in her life. She missed them like crazy.

At the same time, Caroline picked her phone and called someone. At the third ring, she heard a voice:

"Hi love! What a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

"Hello! I'm good and you? How's Italy?"

"I'm good too! It's really fine, you know how I love the Italians, they are delicious. I can't help myself. So, what do I owe the pleasure? I know you're not calling just to check up on me."

"Well for starters, that was really offensive, but yes, I need to tell you something."

"Oh you know I love when you call! So, get to business then!"

"Kol, Bonnie is back in town." – Caroline finally said and heard Kol ending the phone call.

**Well, here's the 2 chapter. I really hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you think! Byeee ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! So, i'm so sorry for the late update, but i wasn't at home all weekend. Thank you so much for the wonderful and amazing reviews, they make me smile so much and think that I actually I'm writing an okay story ahah anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own the vampire diaries.**

On the next day, Bonnie woke up with the sound of her phone. Pushing her sheets down and stretching her arms, she got out of bed and saw a text message from Caroline.

"_Good morning! How do you feel about grabbing some lunch together? (:"_

"_Good morning! Thanks for wakening me up. But yeah, sure, sounds wonderful. Meet u at the grill?" _Bonnie typed to her friend while getting ready to shower.

"_ahah sorry for that! Yes, it's a date then. Stefan is coming too by the way. See you soon."_

"_It's okay, don't worry! See you soon xx" _

Taking a quick shower, Bonnie took a late breakfast and watched some TV. She felt so lonely in her house, where it lays more sad memories than good ones. On the other hand, she couldn't complain that much, she still had Stefan and Caroline; it wasn't that bad at all. What sucked the most is that they had a girlfriend/boyfriend who could share everything with, they felt complete for sure. Both couples were quite a match, who would have thought that Klaus would end with Caroline? Or Stefan with Rebekah? Life had all kind of surprises and mysteries for you. This didn't surprise her at all, she knew too well the originals charm and sexiness and how hard it was to resist, so she really couldn't blame Caroline and Stefan. In fact she was really happy for them. However, Bonnie felt she was watching all her friends moving on with her lives and she was stuck, standing still, without a purpose in life. She needed to figure it out and quickly. She was seriously considering going to visit her cousin Lucy after her visit to Mystic Falls. Maybe spending some time with her, getting closer to her cousin and practicing magic with her would do her good, maybe understand some times. Of course to do this she would have to put a pause on college, a thing that she didn't mind that much to be honest. Bonnie wasn't happy and that was obvious.

Looking at the time, the witch realized it was already time to meet Caroline and Stefan at the grill. Grabbing her purse and keys, she walked out of the door and entered her car, making her way to the grill. As soon as she pushed the door from the grill, she bumped into Elena and Damon.

"Oh hi Bonnie. I didn't know you were back in town!" Elena said, surprised to see her friend.

"Hi Elena. Yes, I came back yesterday. How are you?" Bonnie answered, just to be polite. It felt awkward talking to Elena. Things change, and you lost your friends.

"I'm good and you?"

"Hello witchy. You're looking good." Damon said, interrupting Elena and doing his unique smirk.

"I'm good too. Why thank you Damon. Seeing the blood on your shirt, I assume that you keep eating people for fun?" Bonnie answered harshly.

"After all these years, still judgey I see. Well don't lose that, I'm sure there's out there some guy who loves that but not me. So if you excuse us, we have to go." Damon said while leaving the grill.

"Yes, but we need to meet and catch up someday okay?" Elena said before leaving after Damon.

"Yes, of course, don't worry about that. Bye." Bonnie replied, saying goodbye to her friend. Actually she had no intention of meeting Elena. And she saw that Damon kept being the same jackass as always.

With Elena and Damon gone, she finally saw Caroline and Stefan sitting, already waiting for her.

"I'm sorry. Just got caught up with Elena and Damon. I see nothing changed between those two… Anyway, have you been here for a long time, waiting for me?" Bonnie said to her friends, with an apologizing look.

"Yeah, they keep the same. I just can't figure it out how Damon still hasn't got tired of Elena. She became really bitchy and still believes that exists a war between her and the originals oh well… no, don't worry. We just arrived here!" Caroline replied.

"So, Bonnie, tell me news. What have you been up to? Any troubles, relationships,…? How is college life? "Stefan asked.

"ahah there's nothing to tell actually. College life is good, but really hard working. I've been staying out of trouble, c'mon you know me, I've been always a good girl! And no relationships." Bonnie answered, making an innocent look.

"After five years, that's all you got? I need to say I'm disappointed. We need to have some fun around here. What do you say going out tonight? We could maybe go to a club, take some shots and dance. Rebekah and Klaus will come too. I'm sure if you get to know Rebekah better, you would get along pretty easily!" – Stefan suggested.

"Omg please, let's go! We really need some fun, to forget all the problems and have a good time. I'm so in. What do you say Bonnie?" Caroline quickly said, begging her friend to go.

"Okay Caroline, stop with the puppy eyes. Let's go, shots sound wonderful right now to be honest." Bonnie answered, giving in to Caroline.

"Awesome. It's going to be a crazy night; I'm so sure of that." Stefan said, with excitement in his tone.

After eating their lunch and talking for a little bit more, Caroline suggested going to the mansion to let Klaus and Rebekah know about their plans for their night and hang out there for the afternoon, watching a movie or something.

Arriving to the mansion, they got out of Stefan's and Bonnie's cars and made their way to the door. The mansion was truly huge and beautiful. At the same time, it came through the gates, an old expensive red sport car with two people in it. When Bonnie cleared better her vision, she noticed it was Kol. She started to panic and cursing on everything for coming to Mystic Falls and seeing his face. This would be so awkward. Stopping the car, Kol got out, followed by a gorgeous blond woman, in a tight red dress and black heels.

"Hello, I'm freaking back!" Kol said, excited and showing his winning face for the surprise that he caused on them.

Oh how she missed his face, his accent, "stupid original" Bonnie said to herself.

"Omg Kol, you're back! We weren't expecting you at all. I missed you so much. Your brother and sister will be so happy to have you back." Caroline answered, hugging Kol at the same time.

"I missed you too blondie care. I'm not so sure of that, I'll annoy them to death in my free time, maybe they will dagger me again." Kol said, returning the hug and laughing at the same time.

"Stefan, always looking good, man. You're still with Rebekah?" Kol asked, having a nod from Stefan.

"She's my little sister, but how in hell do you handle her? It must be exhausting. Anyway, how's Mystic Falls without me? I had the time of my life back in Italy though" Kol answered, winking at the girl by his side.

"Kol, always the charmer. It's good to have you back. Rebekah will be thrilled to have you back." Stefan said, giving him a hug.

"Oh thank you. Where are my manners? People this is Emily, Emily, this is Stefan, the adorable Caroline and Miss Bonnie Bennett. "Kol said, introducing everybody to release the tension in the air.

"Nice too meet you all". Emily said.

"Now that you're back, you should come with us tonight. We're going to a club to have some fun" Caroline proposed.

"Count us in of course. I never miss a good party. Well, if you excuse us, we need to unpack and have some fun around here. See you later. "– Kol said, grabbing gently Emily by her arm, and passing through them and going into the house, but not before giving Bonnie a despise look.

"Well, that was kind of a turn of the events…" Caroline said.

"Actually I think I'm going home, I'm not feeling well and I think I won't go out tonight too." Bonnie answered, pretending to be sick.

"Oh no, I won't accept it. You need to come. You surely seem to need a little fun. You're coming tonight. Go rest during the afternoon, and I'll pick you up after dinner. And no, I won't take a no for an answer."

"You're impossible Caroline but okay. I need to go, see you later guys."

Bonnie drove her car to her own house. She was panicking and regretting the decision to come to Mystic Falls. He was mad at her, and he actually got the nerve to bring some whore with him to make her furious and jealous. He wished to be honest. She couldn't care. She was decided. She was not innocent sad Bonnie anymore. She would go out tonight, drink and have some fun. Kol couldn't stop her. It was time to put the past behind her and forget the asshole that he was even if their "break up" was all her fault.

At the same time, in Klaus' mansion, Rebekah and Klaus find Kol in their living-room.

"Brother, you're back! What do we owe the honor?" Klaus answered, greeting his brother and hugging him."

"Well, I'm visiting my wonderful family of course. Hello, little sister." Kol said, breaking up the embrace with Klaus and hugging Rebekah.

"Hello brother, we missed you! But wait, who is she?" Rebekah said, with despise in her tone.

"She's Emily, I brought her with me. I hope that's okay."

"Of course. Someone who makes happy my brother is welcome here. Such a pleasure to meet you." Klaus answered.

"Hello. I see you already met each other. About tonight, me, Stefan and Bonnie planed to go out tonight, to a club and have some fun, what do you say?" Caroline entered the room, and kissed passionately Klaus.

"We're going of course." Rebekah answered for both, seeming really excited and giving a quick kiss to Stefan.

"Oh god, just get a room you four. We don't need to see these sick and stupid demonstrations of love. This family is still the same, I see. "Kol answered, excusing himself to go to his room with Emily.

After some time, and seeing herself alone, Caroline yells furiously for Kol.

"KOL COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"What's up blondie care? No need to shout." – Kol said, racing to her.

"What's your freaking problem? Who is that bitch?" – Caroline said, beating Kol in his head.

"What the hell? Calm down. That bitch has a name. She's Emily and she's a vampire like us. We're kinda having sex just for fun. Just sex, no attachments, plus, it's an awesome and open relationship."

"What the hell Kol, I told you yesterday that Bonnie was back in town. I was hoping that you would come, ALONE, to get her back. She still likes you for god's sake." Caroline said, losing her patience with Kol.

"Well, first I'm over Bonnie. Second, how did you know about me and her anyway? Third, I'm with Emily and I'm happy. Fourth, I came back to visit my lovely family."

"First, I don't believe in your crap. And Second, Bonnie told me everything. You two really need to talk it out Kol. And it's so obvious you only brought that thing to make her jealous. I saw your look to Bonnie when you arrived. Don't deny it."

"Well, you really should start to believe in it. And I don't freaking care about Bonnie. What we had ended when she left me. Emily is just like me, she doesn't need me to change myself. We just have a lot of fun together." – Kol said, getting mad and tired of this conversation.

"But Kol…" Caroline started, but was cut by Kol.

"But nothing. Sorry, I have to go shower and get ready for tonight. I'm sure it will be a memorable night." Kol answered, with a suspicious smile, going upstairs to his room.

**Well, here is the third chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm still not sure what actress I have in mind to play Emily. I was thinking of Emily Vancamp, but like I said, not sure. What do you think? Give me suggestions, I will appreciate it. Just think of Emily as a sassy, fun and wild vampire girl, not thinking at all about the consequences. The next chapter will have a flashback of how Kol and Bonnie started it all out and their night at the club. **

**Please review!**


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but school started and I have tests, midterms and exams and I'm going crazy and insane, to be honest.**

**However, I will make a promise. I will update this weekend, expect it Friday night, I think.**

**I'm so sorry again. I blame my stupid school.**

**Anyway, I just want to thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I just love them and they keep me excited to write this story. So I really hope you're liking it so far. You're totally the best :') so thank you, thank you, thank you so much and please forgive me for not updating for so long! But this weekend, will be a new chapter waiting for you to read it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Helloo guys! So here's the update I promised. I'm really sleepy and it's 3 am in the morning here so I'll try my best! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and for being so patient. I'm so sorry again.**

**Like always, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

*flashback*

_It was a cold day of December when Bonnie first met Kol. She wasn't expecting what she felt, the feeling she got through her body when she saw him, even if he was an original, the enemy._

_She remembered that terrible day of school that never seemed to end and she just wanted to go home and drink her wonderful tea and appreciate some quality time with her father that was back in town for good, so he said. She was walking to class with Caroline and Elena by her side, her two amazing best friend she have known for so long. _

"_Have you heard the news?" – Caroline interrupted their silence, asking with annoyance in her voice._

"_What news?" – Bonnie answered, really confused at her friend's intervention._

"_Klaus' brother and sister are back in town, which means more problems to us." _

"_Rebekah is back in town? Wow I wasn't expecting that. Last time she stayed up here for a short time and she got annoyed of our little town and thank god for that. Which brother?" – Elena finally spoke._

"_Yes, and she decided to come back, maybe she missed her brother, that she actually can feel something. It's Kol, known as the instable brother in that complicated family." – Caroline simply answered ironically._

"_Well as long as they stay away from us, everything will be alright. If not, we just need to show them who this town belongs too." – Elena said, laughing with her girls._

_Entering their class, Bonnie just looked to the teacher and shut it all off, thinking about the coming of more originals. She hated them with all her heart. Even if it wasn't enough being a vampire, they were the freaking originals, the most powerful vampires. The creatures that started it all and that every time they were in Mystic Falls, they were just looking for trouble. She was just sick of that. Even if her life wasn't normal and that she was a witch and her friends were vampires, Bonnie wanted to enjoy life and most enjoy the time with her father. She was so happy that he was staying for good. She couldn't say it out loud, but it hurt her so much when he left._

_In that evening, while Bonnie was happily walking home alone, she met the most handsome guy she ever had the pleasure to see, with a little amazing brown hair and with an amazing style. He was walking in the opposite direction of her and listening to music on his iPod. When he passed through her, she felt a spark running wild in her body as soon as he whispers in her ear, with a precious accent._

"_It's so nice to finally meet the famous Bennett witch. I heard so much about you." _

"_What? How do you know me? I've never seen you in my entire life." Bonnie replied immediately, surprised and angry at him._

"_Oh now I'm hurt. Being so handsome and with an irresistible accent, I thought you would recognize me right away. My brother has been telling me the latest news and about the wonderful people that live here." – Kol answered with his amazing smirk._

"_Oh god, I must have the worst luck in this world to meet you on my way home. It's so horrible and awful to meet you then. Well apparently you know already everything about me, so now if you excuse me, get out of my way or I'll make you." – Bonnie said, threatening Kol._

"_Make me." – He whispered seductively in her ear, with so mystery in his voice that hypnotized Bonnie._

_Suddenly, Kol was thrown away by a powerful magic to the other side of the road._

"_I warned you. Leave me alone. You definitely don't want to mess up with me. If you don't believe me, ask your dear brother. Bye." – Bonnie affirmed, rushing away to her home._

_Being in the comfort of her house, she hugged her father and went to her room, just thinking that she just confronted an original, and that she felt that the consequences were coming. She couldn't care less. However, he was so handsome and his mystery intrigued her like a little child that wanted to know more, to go into the abandoned house, haunted by ghosts. She knew he was an assassin, that he didn't have regret in his mind for all the people he killed like a simple stupid boring routine. He was an original, the person who was so forbidden, dark and wrong but yet felt so strange, crazy and right. _

"_Stop thinking about him Bonnie. You are a witch, he's an original vampire. We don't mix. He's a murderer." – Bonnie kept saying to herself._

_Days passed, and Bonnie finally found that Kol was always where she was, hiding to not be seen by her. She was tired of this. This had to stop. So, she stepped outside her house, and going behind him, she said:_

"_Can you stop stalking me? It could be cute, but it's really annoying. I thought I told you to stay away from me." _

"_Oh darling, you're here. You look wonderful with those cute pajamas on. Such a turn on, to be honest. If you want we can continue this in another place, like your bedroom, I wouldn't mind at all." – Kol replied, seductively, ignoring her question of stalking. _

"_Kol, you're disgusting. Now get out of my backyard, I don't want you to awake my father. You know what happened the other time. Do you want it again?" – Bonnie threatened._

"_Oh we could be doing so many interesting things right now. But as always, you chose to be a pain in the ass and cut the fun. I'm sorry if I actually found you really interesting. I'm going now, don't worry." – Kol said, being mad and racing away at the same time._

_Bonnie went inside and got back to her bed. She couldn't sleep. Bonnie felt so guilty because of the way she treated him. In all of these years, the beautiful girls in town were always Caroline and Elena. Nobody took an interest on her. Maybe she could apologize to him. But then she kept thinking of his murdering ways and that she didn't do anything wrong. She was going insane, not stopping thinking about him. _

_After their little situation of the backyard, Bonnie just saw him one time, and he was with Rebekah, not looking at her at all. He was mad; he was not getting what he wanted like always. She was difficult and that's why Kol liked her so much. He did like a good challenge. He passed to the ignorance phase. In a few days, she would come and beg on her knees for him._

_On the next day while Kol was passing near her house to check up on her, to see what she was doing, he saw her father leaving the house with his bags and entering his car, driving away, leaving a little witch crying desperately and setting fire to things around her. Her magic was getting out of control because of her emotions. Kol, being so worried, raced to the front door and shouted for Bonnie and asked her if he could come in._

"_Yes, you can." – Bonnie said, between large tears slowly falling down her face._

_Surprised at her reaction, he came in and took her in a big bear embrace to call her down and her magic too, before she destroyed everything around her. After extinguishing the fire and being calmer, she was sitting in her sofa, still in his warm embrace. She could get used to this and it felt actually right. In that moment, she didn't care if he was an original or an assassin, all she cares was that he was there for her like no one else was. He didn't ask any questions, he just held her for gods know how much time and tried to calm her down._

_After she stopped crying and felt her breathing coming to normal, she simply said:_

"_I'm sorry if I treated you so badly. You're proving me wrong right now, so thank you."_

"_Anytime, little witch. But I need to ask, what happened?" he asked, with concern._

"_My father happened. He left me again and I think he's not coming back." She answered, trying to hold the tears._

"_Why do you say that? Where did he go? I'm sure he'll come back for you." _

"_Don't be so sure of that. He went to his new family. He just left me and it hurts like hell again. He keeps disappointing me. I don't know why I still care."_

"_Because he's your father." He simply said._

"_What?" _

"_You still care because he's your father and you love him. Besides everything, you still have that hope that this is all just a dream or that he's coming back. You keep imagining the situations and what ifs, and that's why you care."_

_In an impulse Bonnie kissed him, passionately. Kol was taken by surprise by her action but deepened the kiss. This felt better than he imagined. She was powerful and amazing, and it hurt him seeing her like this. Carrying her to her bedroom and pushing her against the wall, he kissed fiercely and went down to her neck and body. Touching and tasting all of her, they made love and it was freaking amazing. _

_In the next morning, Bonnie woke up and felt a strong arm around her and smiled for an instant. Last night was magical and he was so good to her. She never imagined he had this perfect side of him. However, she regretted what she had done, it was so wrong. What Caroline or Elena would think of that? This was against everything she believed. Trying to sneak out, she was pulled against the bed, falling by his side._

"_Where do you think you're going missy? You feel perfect in my arms, so let's stay like this." – He said with his perfect accent and messy hair._

"_Kol, this was so wrong in so many levels. We can't do this. This was the first and last time we did it. Thank you for yesterday though, you were really sweet and you're amazing. But you're a vampire and I'm a witch, this is wrong. So, please leave, and let me get up." – She said, even if it was costing so much to say that._

"_That doesn't mean anything. We don't need the others approval. I like you." – He finally admitted._

"_This is just not right. Just go please." _

"_Okay, I'm sorry if I wasted your time again. It won't happen again." – He said while dressing up really fast and racing away from the house._

_After thinking about last time, she was regretting what she said to him. She was definitely a little bitch sometimes. She was confused and divided. One thing she was certain, it was a hell of a night and she was thankful he was there for her._

_Later that evening, he appeared at her house with the excuse he left there something. Bonnie kissed him fiercely and shut the door behind them. _

"_This is definitely the last time we do this." She said, laughing between kisses._

"_Yeah, I say the same darling." Kol said, while picking her up and continue their "thing" upstairs._

*Now*

Caroline and Klaus stepped outside of their mansion, and got in the car to go pick up Bonnie. Caroline was wearing an amazing white and short dress, with some make up and black heels, with her hair carefully curly. On the other hand, Klaus looked the bad boy style, with black jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. They seemed like a really powerful and perfect couple. After saying to Bonnie that she looked amazing (she was with a black and short dress, with grey heels and her hair straight), they made their way to the club, which was located a few miles away from Mystic Falls where Kol, Emily, Rebekah and Stefan would be waiting for them.

Stepping up to the club, Bonnie saw Emily with a rally short and tight red dress that made her legs even longer, with flawless heels. Who was Bonnie when compared to Emily? Well, nothing, she thought. She was so much prettier, carefree, and funny than her. Especially she was not a mess like Bonnie.

The couple danced really close to each other, doing sexy moves and kissing like if they were eating each other. It made her sick. The jealousy was coming to Bonnie and she hated it more than anything. He was doing this on purpose. He hated her and the truth was she couldn't really blame it. It was her fault, she destroyed the only thing that felt true and made her happy. But then her thoughts and mind tricked her and got the best of her, telling her that all of this was a mistake. And now here she was regretting all of it and seeing him with another girl. It freaking hurts.

"How do you feel taking down all of these amazing shots?" – Caroline asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I say hell yeah." – Bonnie answered and drank the first shot. They say "drink to forget" and that's what she was doing.

"Let's drunk bitches." – Caroline screamed, really excited and drank her shot.

After so many tequilas and cocktails, Bonnie was feeling dizzy. She couldn't handle the alcohol like vampires. While Kol and Emily took the dance floor all night, Bonnie spent the whole night sitting by the bar drinking as many shots as she could. She didn't want to care.

Through the loud music, Stefan shouted to Rebekah saying he was to the bar, getting them drinks.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Bonnie heard interrupting her to take another drink.

"Well, Klaus and Caroline went to dance for a little bit and I'm not in the spirit for that. Tonight, I just want to get drunk to be honest. I missed it." – Bonnie answered to Stefan.

"You are not like this. You were never the drinking type, just the having fun with your friends without these things. What happened to the old Bonnie?"

"She changed." – Bonnie simply answered, took another shot and made her way to leave the bar to get some fresh hair.

On the outside, still dizzy, she took a cigarette to smoke, it made her calmer and she needed it. She was never a regular smoker, but sometimes it was needed. Life gets complicated and you tend to do things you've never done in your life. Caught by surprise, she heard:

"What are you doing here? I thought the fun was inside. And since when did you smoke?" – Kol said, surprised to see her like this.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." She simply replied.

"Well, I was not, at first. But if we're in the same city, I need to talk to you sometimes. Besides I don't want awkward environments around here. I'm not here to put you mad or something, I missed my family and I like Emily. You just happened to show up, after 5 years. So, why are you back?"

"Well, that's impossible. I'm back to visit Caroline, nothing more." She answered, knowing too well she was lying to him and to herself.

"Good for you. By the way, I never saw this side of you, the fun side I mean. I like it." – He whispered in her hear with his seductive voice, sending an electric feeling through her spine, and got back inside, leaving a speechless Bonnie behind.

**Well, here's the chapter 4. I really hope you like it. I'm so sleepy right now, you have no idea. But I kept my promise, and that's all that matters.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! So here's the chapter 5 and I hope you like it. I'm sorry for these late updates but school is keeping me really busy. Also, thank you so much for your wonderful, amazing and lovely reviews! They actually give me strength to keep going with this story. Just saw the last episode of tvd, and I'm mad because Jeremy keeps showing up but Kol doesn't. I wish we could see his face once again or more times, I miss him. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own the vampire diaries.**

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,whoa, I'm Radioactive, Radioactive"_

On the next day, Bonnie woke up with a terrible headache and feeling really bad, that is, with a huge hangover. She couldn't remember much of last night. After that little talk with Kol, she went inside and kept drinking, not remembering how she ended up in her bed without her shoes and dress. Bonnie was just praying that she didn't make any mistake or craziness last night. Getting the strength to get up, she went to the kitchen and took a pill for the headache while making her way to a good and needed bath. After being fully dressed and having her hair smelling wonderfully, she called Caroline.

"Good morning! For your state of last night, I guess you had fun, so mission accomplished." – Caroline said to her friend, full of energy.

"Good morning Care. Please not so loud, my head still hurts! But yeah I had fun. About that, can we meet up? I need to talk with you and quickly." Bonnie answered.

"Now I'm worried. Where do you want to meet up Bon Bon?"

"Maybe at my house? The sun is still too much for me. My hate for hangovers knows no boundaries."

"Ahaha I understand you so well. Okay, I'll be there in 15. See you soon."

"Thank you, you're the best!" Bonnie replied, ending the call.

Being there as soon as she could, Bonnie heard the sound of knocking on her door.

"Hi! Thank you for coming so fast. You seem pretty happy ahah" – Bonnie said to her friend, noticing the big smile on her friend's face.

"No problem! Oh this? This is just the klaus' magic on me to be honest. If I knew that I would be like this, in love and with Nik, I think I was just going insane at the time." Caroline answered, with happiness in her voice.

"aww you sound so in love and lame. Being single is the most awesome thing in this world. You're free and you don't care at the same time. Please come in and let's get comfortable in the sofa. The sun is really giving me the will to hurt someone. I think I'm the worst person to deal with it when I'm with a hangover, so, I'm sorry ahah"

"I think someone is jealous. You know that's not true. Being in love is the most wonderful thing in this world. Being able to feel things you didn't think it was possible to feel. The way that person makes you feel. I'm sorry if I can't agree with you on that!  
Don't be sorry, I've seen every state of you at this point, Miss Bonnie Bennett. We know each other for a long time now." – Caroline said, giving access to old memories to come to her mind while sitting on the couch with her friend.

"Well, I think that is not possible for me anymore. I gave up on love. It hurts too much. I actually feel jealous of vampires because it's so easy for you to shut it all off. And yes, it's so true. I'm so glad we met each other and didn't lost contact. It's a friendship worth keeping and saving."

"Don't say that! I know someday you will find the right person and fall madly in love with him. Or maybe you already have… Anyway, shutting it all off is awful, you feel nothing, you lose your humanity, it's not worth the problem. Same here, Bon. So, why did you want to talk with me?"

"Yeah right, I don't think so. And what do you mean with that? I'm not in love or found the right person, you know that Care.  
Well I don't see it like that. I see it like a great thing because sometimes the pain is too much and you just want a way to take it all out from you.  
I was wondering, what happened last night? I can't remember ugh. How did I end up here? Who brought me home?" – Bonnie answered, hating that she didn't know the events of last night.

"I meant Kol, Bonnie. It's so obvious you still feel something for him. I'm not blind you know?  
I know that but with your emotions off, you are not yourself anymore. You change completely. Remember Elena? That's just an example.  
Well I don't know that. Klaus and I left early to have some quality time with each other and all of you stayed in that bar, so I really can't know. I'm sorry…" Caroline said, feeling guilty for not knowing what happened to her friend.

"Stop it. I don't like Kol at all, I moved on. You really should start believing it. Besides he has Emily now.  
Yeah I know… but it's the easier way.  
Oh it's okay; it's not your fault! I just wanted to know what happened. I get a little bit crazy when I drink so I was afraid. But I'm sure Stefan was the one to brought me in."

"I can't believe it, I'm sorry. And if you want to people to believe in that, you should start believing in it yourself and I think you can't do it. I know you.  
Yeah don't worry; I'm sure it was Stefan!" – Caroline said, to take her friend's doubts.

"I don't know, I'm just confused. Don't pressure it, please. I want to know one thing though. How was him after I left?" – Bonnie answered, frustrated and curious.

"Okay okay, I won't say more. Well, he was really mad. I never saw him like that; you hurt him in the worst way possible. He went back to his old habits, killing people and drinking, keeping all to himself. He went away for some time and I think he went after you, to see you once again. Some time later he returned, calmer and relaxed, being the usual Kol and then went to Italy with Elijah.  
Anyway I should go, Nik is waiting for me." – Caroline got up and went through the door to got meet her boyfriend.

"Thank you for telling me this. I was just curious, still with this guilt on me. Okay, bye. Have a good sexy time with Klaus." Bonnie said, laughing at the same time.

"So funny. And of course I will.  
I was almost forgetting it, but we're going to have a family dinner tonight, all together. I would love you to come." The blonde friend said, turning to look at Bonnie.

"Thank you for the invitation, but it's for family, I don't want to interrupt."

"Don't be silly, you're family. I'm counting with you. See you later." Caroline replied, not giving time for Bonnie to say no and headed for her car.

On Mikaelson's mansion, Kol laid down in his bed, awake, with a sleepy Emily by his side. She was so gorgeous, but couldn't even compare with Bonnie. The Bennett witch would be always the girl who stole his heart. He still could remember last night.

"_You drank a lot, didn't you miss Bennett? It's time to stop." Kol said, while taking her tequila shot of her hand and drank it._

"_Mind your own business. That was my shot and you drank it, I'm seriously mad right now!" – Bonnie said, having a hard time to say the words completely and well._

"_You're so cute, and so wasted ahah So funny and sexy to see you like this. It's time to go, c'mon." – Kol said, while making her get up and carried her to his car._

_Kol set Bonnie in his car, and got in, in the driver's seat, having Emily in the passenger's side._

"_Are you serious? Why did we need to drive that bitch to her house? Stefan could do it. They're friends. You don't need to do anything for her after what she did to you. I really don't get you Kol." Emily said harshly. _

"_Stop it. She's really wasted and Rebekah and Stefan are doing wild sex in some dark and hiding street right now. I'm sorry if I know how men's needs sometimes are stronger than you think. It's just a little thing, nothing important. Are you jealous?" he asked her with his famous smirk._

"_Stop with the excuses for fuck's sake. And no, I'm not. Let's just get this over with and leave her at home. Drive fast please. I don't know if I can't control my bitchy mood any longer." She said coldly, turning her face to the window._

_Finally arriving to Bonnie's house, Kol dragged her to her room and set her up in bed. Slowly taking her dress off and shoes, he admired her beautiful body and thought how he missed to touch it. Covering her up, he bent down and kissed sweetly her head and whispered: "you look amazing as always. You know, I hate you so much. And the reason behind it, is that you left without saying what you felt for me. How did you cruelly made me fall in love with you. I guess we'll never know." After this, Kol left and drove away with a mad Emily by his side. He would deal with her later. It didn't take much to please her._

Later that evening, the original family received a unexpected guest.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Kol said, while opening the door to Elijah.

In a second, Klaus and Caroline were there surprised by his visit while Rebekah was busy jumping on her brother and hugging him tightly.

"Well after Kol abandoned me, I figured it out I missed my family and so I decided to come. I hope it will not bother you, but I brought Katherine with me."- Elijah replied, after breaking his embrace with Rebekah.

"What is she doing here? I thought my treat was very clearly to you." Klaus said, disgusted by her presence.

"It was, but some things got caught up in the middle." Katherine answered with her sexy voice, looking passionately at Elijah.

"Please brother, give Katherine her freedom. We fell in love with each other. It's serious this time. No games, no lies. We deserve a happy and peaceful family." – Elijah said, in defense of his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you. How could you fall into her charms again? All she does is mess up things and be a lying bitch."

"I'm not the person you think I am. I changed for Elijah."

"I don't care. However, for my brother, I'm willing to let you stay at our home. I'll be watching you though." Klaus threatened.

"Thank you Niklaus." Elijah said, thankful for his brother kindness, even if he was sure that it has been Caroline that makes him like this. He truly felt happy for Niklaus; he deserved love too, like what he has with Katherine.

He went through the house, breathing the comfortable and familiar smell around him, and made his way with Kat to their room to unpack.

8 pm stroked in the wall's watch of the big dining room, combined with the sound of knocking on the door, it was Bonnie.

Taking Bonnie in her arms, Caroline excitingly said "Hey Bon, you made it! Come in!"

"Thank you. Of course, you wouldn't take a no for an answer, so…"

Setting all in the table to start dinner, Klaus took a seat beside Caroline, while Rebekah sat in front of Stefan, Kol and Emily, having Bonnie by her side and followed by the new couple in the house, Elijah and Katherine.

"I didn't know you were back in town." Bonnie said, turning to Elijah. She always got along with the serious and classy original when problems fell over them in Mystic Falls.

"Yes, we just arrived this evening, before dinner. The family was all reunited here so why don't come back too?"

"It's a good point ahah I'm glad that you're back. You too, Katherine."

Surprised by Bonnie's sympathy, Kat answered "Thank you. And how's the annoying and boring doppelganger a.k.a. Elena?"

It was Caroline's turn to answer, "We don't talk with her anymore. After I started dating Nik, she didn't approve so I cut our friendship. Bonnie left and they lost contact too. Lately, she's just being a bitch as her hobby."

"Oh, such a shame. I hate her even more now, she's taking my place. I used to be the bitch around here, I'm sad."

"Don't worry Katherine, you're irreplaceable."

Not giving attention or importance to anyone in that table, Kol focused on Emily and kept whispering things, dirty things, in her ear that made her giggle.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." Rebekah said in a whisper to Bonnie.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Bonnie answered, surprised by the blonde's comment.

"Oh please, it's so obvious you're so jealous of Emily. I don't know what happened between you two, but you seem to have history because Kol does the same."

"That's not true…" Bonnie tried to say, but Rebekah interrupted her.

"I don't care. In fact I think you don't deserve him. You're too different witch." Rebekah turned her head and started a small talk with Stefan, giving the end to their talk.

Bonnie fell silent and kept eating, thinking about what Rebekah said and how truth was that at the same time. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Rebekah's announcement.

"I have news. With all the family reunited, I decided to throw a ball to celebrate Elijah's return and that we finally are in peace with each other and happy."

**So, here's the fifth chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! First of all, thank you for the amazing reviews, you are the best! I know it's been a long time since the last update. I'm so sorry or that. School is keeping me really busy because my midterms are here and now I got sick, just great. However I gained courage and here I am with another chapter. Did you watch the last episode of tvd? It was awesome, (still confused and mad at the whole Hayley pregnancy thing) and just imagine if Kol was there with them, taking the city. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and in this story Lexi is still alive.**

**PS: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

"_Give me love like never before_

_'cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No I just wanna hold ya"_

Being the ball's day, everybody was getting prepared for the event, which means, girls took a shopping trip to find the perfect dress. This way, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and Katherine went together, excited for the ball that was happening tonight.

"Care, that dress looks amazing and gorgeous on you. You should totally buy it." Rebekah said happily when Caroline tried the first dress.

"Ahaha thank you Bekah. But we haven't seen the other dresses yet!" Caroline answered, thankful for the nice compliment.

"I'm sorry if you're the miss perfection that got my hot brother and that any dress fits you amazingly." Rebekah said, annoying but with sympathy at the same time.

"Well at least you ladies have a date to go to the ball. I'm going alone. Actually I'm thinking I should stay home instead." Bonnie said, with sadness in her voice.

"Bonnie Bennett don't you dare not going to this ball. It will be magical, lovely and wonderful, a night to remember. You don't have a date? Even better, you must have your eyes open to your surroundings ahaha" – Caroline cheered up Bonnie.

"I hate that you can convince anyone to do something. I don't know how Klaus even handle you ahah."

"Oh please, he loves my amazing personality. And so do you."

"I admit, it's true." Bonnie said, raising her hands up in defeat.

"Did I tell you how happy am I for you to finally cut contact with Elena? She's not coming tonight right?" Katherine said, already worried with their answer.

"Of course not. She doesn't approve our family and she's not friends with Bonnie and Caroline, so she's not invited." Rebekah quickly replied, for Katherine's relief.

"Thank god. Still not imagining her being a bitch. She used to be so boring ugh Never understood the fascination the Salvatore's brothers have about her. At least I got spark and awesomeness in me." Katherine simply clarified.

"True. Never understood that dull doppelganger." Rebekah agreed with her brother's girlfriend, taking a glass of champagne while she watched the other girls trying on dresses.

"So, you and Elijah? Klaus is not happy at all with this, but he'll come around I'm sure." Caroline said to Katherine, while trying another dress.

"I changed. I truly love Elijah. Klaus will come around, I know he will. He and I are the same, we control, thirst for power and manipulate but we're alone and we hate it. Now he found you Caroline, and I found Elijah. He'll understand that at some point when he sees how happy I make his brother and how happy Elijah makes me. I got tired of running and angry at myself for being alone, not having one single person that cared about me until I found Elijah again. I'm not letting him go." Katherine said truthfully.

"Wow never expected the badass and bitchy Katherine falling in love. And the best part, it's my brother. This is brand new information." Rebekah answered, surprised with the honest reply of Katherine.

"Well it had to happen at some point. And please look at you, all of you, except Bonnie, insanely in love. Caroline and Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah. The original family couldn't escape from vampire's greatest weakness aka love"

"That's true. But that's Klaus, I always searched for a great, hopeless and amazing love ahah" Rebekah stated and picked a perfect white dress for her.

"You're such a romantic freak, Bekah." Caroline said, laughing and doing a funny face to her friend.

"Yes, I am, and very proud of that. So, Bonnie, tell us, now that's only us girls that share all the dark secrets, what happened between you and my brother Kol? I'm dying of curiosity to be honest."

"What do you say that? I told you that night, nothing happened." Bonnie answered, feeling very nervous with the question.

"Oh please, stop playing dumb. I know it happened something. We won't tell anyone right girls?"

"Yes!" Katherine replied while Caroline stayed in silence, waiting for her best friend's answer.

"You'll not give up, will you?"

"Of course not. What's the fun in that?"

"Okay. But please don't tell anyone, it was nothing special. Before I went away, we were together."

"Together? Like…?"

"Like sleeping together."

"WAIT, WHAT? Omg." – Rebekah yelled, shocked with this new information.

"It was nothing special, I swear. One time and that was it. No feelings attached."

"So that was why you left town, I see it clearly now.

"No, that's not true Rebekah. I left because of other personal things."

"I don't believe any piece of that bullshit!" Rebekah said, pointing her finger to Bonnie.

"Well believe what you want, just don't share it. So, this means we're friends now?" Bonnie asked and laughed.

"Of course! Anyway, sorry about dinner the other day. I'm just very protective of Kol. I hate that Emily though. Welcome to the family Bonnie! Besides you just handled me in a shopping day, I know it's hard." Rebekah said, laughing very hard about the critic she made to herself.

Hours passed, and the girls finally chose their perfect dresses. Caroline went with a red killing dress, that marked her curves perfectly, Bonnie with a backless, long and black dress, Katherine with a dark blue one that would drive any guy crazy and Rebekah with a white one, making her like a sweet and innocent angel. Emily that didn't go on their shopping tree because the truth was she didn't fit in the middle of them chose to go with a red dress too.

The outside was illuminated and decorated with flowers and little lights in the trees that gave a magical and fantastic style and scenery to the mansion. The moon and the stars were perfect and shining perfectly in the sky, marking that night where old friends reunited and new relationships/friendships were mad.

On the other hand, the boys had already his suits chosen, looking smoking hot, waiting for their girls at the end of the stairs while the ball was starting to gain life.

Starting with Caroline, the girls started to go down the stairs. Klaus couldn't close his mouth in admiration of his sweet Caroline. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his entire life. And he lived enough already, through many centuries and times, but no girl compared to his girlfriend. She was bossy, full of light, strong and beautiful and she was his. He still couldn't believe that he got Caroline in the end. Deep inside, he still thought he wasn't worthy of her, but slowly Caroline showed him every day the opposite and that she loves him with all her heart. Taking her hand, he made their way to the middle of the crowd to start dancing. Stefan and Elijah did the same with their girlfriends, having the same reaction to how beautiful and stunning they were. Not having a date, Bonnie went to the bar to get a drink; she was in need of it. In the distance she saw Kol and Emily dancing, it made her sick to see what she lost while thinking of how pathetic she looked right now. It was a mistake coming to this ball and she was already regretting it while she saw all the couples in love dancing to the sound of Ed Sheeran's give me love. Drinking the last sip of her drink, Bonnie saw Kol making his way to her. She was confused and couldn't understand very well why he was coming to her.

"May I have this dance Bennett?" he asked with his perfect accent, giving his hand to her.

"Yes, you may Mikaelson" she answered, pleased with Kol's request.

With everybody watching them, especially Emily that was turning red of rage, and whispering things, the couple went to the middle and started slowly dancing, while Bonnie rested her head against Kol's chest, giving her some peace and enjoying the moment.

"You should learn how to hide better your emotions. It's not pretty." Elijah said to Emily, while passing near her, with Katherine.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said, lifting her head to look into his eyes and showing all her sadness and regret.

"For what?" he said very serious, wanting to hear the words he desired from her.

"For what I done to you. For leaving you like that. It was not right, I get it and I'm really sorry. Believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intention." Bonnie answered with her voice shaking.

"And if I can't believe you?" Kol said, while he turned Bonnie to make a lovely circle and got her angrily back at his chest again, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I guess I couldn't do much about it then. I really liked you Kol."

"So, if that's true, why did you left? I need to know"

Stopping their dance, Bonnie answered nervously, "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." And went away to her car, excusing herself. She tried to stop her breathing going so heavy and took slow deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't know how to explain it to him. Admit that somehow she fell in love with him and became afraid and went away? It was really embarrassing and besides he has Emily now, he couldn't care less about her. However, her mind still kept saying the opposite because of their dance together.

"What the hell was that?" Emily said, angry at Kol.

"Darling, you're making a scene."

"Am I? After what she has done to you, leaving you and you still go back to her. I seriously give up on this."

"Oh please don't be like that. I need to talk with her about some things. Relax, come here and let's finish this business in another place. You know that angry sex is the best." Kol answered, while searching for her hand and raced to their bedroom. He was mad for what Bonnie did to him again in that room while they were dancing, so what is better than sex with someone else to forget all of it?

No noticing the absence of Kol, Emily and Bonnie, the other couples kept dancing. Enjoying the moment, Rebekah danced safely in Stefan's arms, thinking about her luck of having him as hers. She was happy and she was having the night of her dreams, the flawless ball, without problems or family members trying to kill each other.

"I love you. Thank you for being with me and caring about me." Rebekah said, looking passionately into Stefan's eyes.

"Silly Bekah, you don't ever have to thank me. I love you so much, you know that." Stefan replied, leaving a very happy Rebekah by his side.

"You look ravishing tonight love." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear while dancing with her very close to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself too." Caroline said, with her pretty giggle.

"I'm sorry but we really need to get out of here. I can't take it anymore. You look so stunning in that dress that I can't wait to rip it all from you my love."

"Your manners are the best, Nik. But same, you look too hot tonight; it shouldn't be allowed to be honest." Caroline said, being interrupted by Klaus picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom.

Throwing Caroline against the wall, he kissed her hard and whispered "you still have too many clothes on you", ripping it all from her and having the honor to touch and discover again ever inch of her body. After passing to the bed, they made love passionately, like two angry and caring souls that combined and matched perfectly.

On the other part of the town, Damon was trying to kiss Elena, the woman we loved with all his heart, but she quickly stopped him.

"I can't do it anymore. I don't love you. It was always Stefan, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to play you or hurt you."

"What the hell? What is this coming from? You just remembered it?" Damon answered angrily.

"I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. My heart always belonged to Stefan, I'm sorry Damon." Elena said, while kissing his cheek and leaving his house to go meet Stefan.

After this, Damon thrown glasses and jars to the ground, yelling furiously and feeling that he was never the one. He was tired and in a need of a drink. He needed to left town so that's what he did. Damon packed some things and entered his car to drive to an old favorite bar of his. He needed to let it all go. Maybe shut his emotions off, but first, a strong or two or more drinks was in his priorities right now.

Giving the ball for finished, everyone returned to their homes and Rebekah returned to her room, hoping that Stefan would follow her. As soon as he was ready to go up, Elena came to him, claiming that the door was open.

"Stefan… I'm sorry I showed up like this but I needed to see you." Elena said, while big fat tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh what happened?" Stefan asked, holding Elena in his arms.

"I don't even know what and why it happened, but Damon broke up with me. I couldn't get it. He said he didn't love me anymore." Elena answered while breaking down, and crying hysterically in his arms.

"That's so strange. Why my brother would do such a thing? He loves you so much. I can't believe it."

"But it's the truth. What do I do know? I needed him and now I'm all alone. My entire family died, I had Damon and now I have nothing. It's amazing how I lost everyone and everything. Even Caroline and Bonnie."

"That's not true. You still have me. Shh everything will be okay Elena." He was broken seeing his ex girlfriend and great love of his life like that.

Rebekah was watching the scene all along from the stairs, being really mad at Stefan.

"C'mon let's take you home." Stefan said while holding Elena to his car.

Returning to the mansion and still worried at Elena, for letting her alone at her house, he finds a very angry and jealous Rebekah in front of him.

"This is once again just a proof how love and caring ruins you. I never should have trusted you. You still love her." Rebekah said to Stefan, while racing away from the mansion to her car, driving away to clear her head. She couldn't believe this.

In another town, Damon found himself sitting in an old bar with a jukebox near the door, holding and looking deeply into his drink. He felt so guilty for falling into her games again. It will always be Stefan. He should have learned the lesson by now.

"Well well, look who I just had the pleasure to meet tonight. Lost again Damon?" Lexi said, in her badass style.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" Damon answered very surprised by the woman he had in front of him.

"You know, just sticking around and enjoying a few drinks. What a coincidence to find you here. What happened? Usually when I find you like this, something or someone has messed up with your terrible little head." Lexi replied with sympathy in her voice.

"I hate how you're always right Lexi. It must be annoying and tired being always the reason in every situation." Damon took another sip of his drink and answered annoyingly to the blonde girl.

"Nope. I love it, in fact. It's so much fun. So, are you going to tell me what happened or…?"

"Oh your life must be wonderful then. Elena happened. We were together but she broke up with me and said she loved Stefan."

"It's lovely indeed. Oh Elena again, I should have figured it out already. I hate the fact she's stepping in the middle of you guys again."

"And the thing is, Stefan has Rebekah now and I know they're happy even if I don't talk that much with Stefan anymore. She will ruin everything, I'm sure." Damon said, showing his caring side about his brother.

"Well, I say let's teach her a lesson. No one messes up with my favorite Salvatore brothers."

"You want to go back to Mystic Falls?" he replied, amazed with Lexi's determination.

"Of course! I never turned my back on you, and it's not now that it will happen. So c'mon, stop drinking and let's hit the road. I must say I'm very annoying so I guess you want to arrive fast to Mystic Falls, Salvatore."

With this, the pair made their way out of the bar and got into Damon's car. Mystic Falls should be prepared for these two badass forces of nature.

In the middle of the night Bonnie received a text from Caroline, waking her up.

"So I was thinking, you're all alone in your house and I don't like it!"

"Care, it's 4 a.m. I'm not a vampire, I need sleep. And you woke me up just to tell me that?"

"I know, I know, but it was important, so how do you feel about coming here to live with us while you're in town?"

**Soundtrack:**

**Ed Sheeran – Give me love**

**Martin Harley - Ball & Chain (from the last episode of tvd and here, for the scene at the bar, between Damon and Lexi).**

**Here's the new chapter. It's 3 am and I feel so sick ahaha**

**Please review!**


	8. Author's note 2

**Author's note:**

**Hello guys! Unfortunately this is not another chapter! Please don't be mad at me, I've been so busy lately with stupid classes, tests and midterms and my grades could be better so I'm trying to study harder (trying!). Anyway I just want to tell you to be patient with me and with this story. I already have more ideas and can't wait to write them to be honest. So at least wait one more week and in the next weekend you'll have a new chapter I promise. And to compensate I'll try to write another and publish two chapters but we'll see, I just promise one chapter for now. Please don't give up on this story! Be mad at me instead but please keep reading the story!**

**And omg the last episode of tvd. It was so amazing and brilliant. When Klaus appeared I literally screamed eheh and they gave us a little bit of Kennett, I was so happy! And the Karoline moment :') So sad they are gone again, specially Lexi because Stefan deserves to have some happiness in his life and it seems she's the only one who is giving him that. Can't wait for season 5, to see what will happen!**

**Anyway, thank you one more time for the amazing reviews and the follows/favorites! You are amazing and I'm so glad that you're still reading this story! Your reviews always give me the strength to carry on with the story and I hope everything is okay with you!**

**Again, I'm so sorry.**

**Much love, Brooke c:**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! So I'm finally back! You must be so mad at me but school was a mess and then exams and I'm really sorry. Then again, holidays came in and I was away for a long period of time without my computer. Anyway, here is another chapter and I've been really without motivation to write but the reviews, follows, pm's and favorites are making me write, so thank you for that! While I was away I had some fantastic ideas so I guess I'm excited to write them and receive your feedback. I always love to read your reviews and your thoughts on this story and I hope you're liking it so far. **

**Any mistake is mine, sorry for that.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

Having the sunlight that came through her bedroom windrow colliding with her face, made Bonnie wake up and realize it was time to wake up and start the day. Suddenly reality slapped her face and she remembered the proposition Caroline had made to her last night. Living in the same house as Kol after what happened between them? And the hate he had for her? This idea seemed impossible for her. On the other hand, she thought how tired she was of being alone in this house with so many memories; of how all of this overwhelmed her and especially of how many emotional breakdowns she had on that couch in the living room. Bonnie couldn't stop calling herself insane and crazy for even considering this proposition but to give it a try she made a list of pros and cons.

_**Pros: **_

Not being alone.

Not thinking of how miserable I am.

Being distracted with other things.

Being closer to Caroline.

Getting to know better Rebekah and even Katherine.

Enjoy the holidays here, making the most of it.

_**Cons:**_

Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol, Kol.

Seeing Kol all the time.

Handle Kol's precious girlfriend.

Having old memories coming through my mind thanks to Kol.

And finally, Kol.

Thinking to herself one more time, she realized how pathetic she was being. Not everything was about Kol. He was out of her life and she couldn't care less. She had to stop making her decisions thinking of him. It was over five years ago, he was indifferent to her. She was thankful for having Caroline in her life, and now Rebekah and Katherine. They were her friends and that's what she had to focus on. Really decided, Bonnie picked up her phone and texted Caroline.

"I say yes Care."

Getting an immediate reply: "OMG SERIOUSLY? This is not a joke right?"

"No, it's not. I'm dead serious, I want to move in and be with you girls and have fun ahah"

"I had thought you would say no but you can't imagine how happy I am right now! I'm jumping of happiness! Oh don't worry we'll have tons of fun. Rebekah is already screaming of excitement with me ahaha"

"Well I have the ability to surprise people sometimes ahah I'm glad for that, can't wait!"

"Okay this is great! I'll pass by your house in the afternoon to help you with your stuff so you can move in as fast as you can! So go pack your things already!"

"ahaha If you say so boss! See you later xx"

"I'm serious, GO PACK! Byee xx"

Really happy with Caroline's excitement, Bonnie didn't feel any regret and started packing her clothes and stuff, waiting for Caroline to show up in the afternoon. "This is a good decision." She repeated to herself over and over again, trying to forget that Kol existed and would always be there.

It was 3 p.m. when Bonnie heard a knocking on her door. With her suitcase and other bags ready and settled in her living room, she opened the door, only to find a bubbly and thrilled Caroline, who instantly hugged tightly her brunette friend. Greeting each other, Caroline helped Bonnie getting her suitcase in her car and the two best friends made their way to the Mikaelson Mansion. When they arrived, they found an excited Rebekah waiting for them and ready to show Bonnie's room to her. Pulling out her suitcase, she made a tired effort to take them upstairs.

"So this is your room. I hope you like it and by the way I'm so happy that you're moving in. This house needs more awesome women in it and a certain someone out of it." Rebekah said, trying to cheer up Bonnie and implying that she was more than welcome in her house.

"Thanks Rebekah, that means a lot." Bonnie answered, being glad that the blonde understood her.

"So please make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, and I mean, ANYTHING, I'm right beside you. Across yours, it's Kol's. Sorry about that, it was the only room available. And next to his, it's Elijah and Katherine's. And in the end of the hall it's Klaus and Caroline's. You're so lucky that you're a witch and actually don't have super good hearing."

"Thank you for everything! And I'll keep that in mind, don't worry! No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I'm already being here, disturbing so I would be comfortable in any room you would put me in! ahaha Yes I know what you mean!"

"Disturbing? Of course not! You're right where you should be! So anything you need, just call for me. I'll see you at dinner time." Rebekah said ending the conversation and leaving Bonnie's room.

Bonnie started to unpack her things and caught herself thinking of how nice Rebekah was after all and at the same time admiring the greatness and beauty of that room which was now hers for the time being.

After changing her clothes and put herself together, she made her way to the dining room where she encountered everyone of the family waiting for her to start their meal.

"I'm sorry for my delay." Bonnie said, excusing herself for making them wait.

"Not a problem Bonnie. This is actually the first time we're all in time ahaha" Caroline answered her friend, laughing at the same time to easy up the awkwardness of the environment.

Through the air came a male voice that she definitely recognized and made her uncomfortable.

"So I heard that you moved in to our lovely house." Kol said with a mischievous voice.

"Yes, you heard right. Caroline invited me and I accepted. I hope that is not a problem."

"Oh no, not at all. We are really pleased to have you here."

She hated his comments and his happy face when he saw that he always got into her nerves by saying simple but teasing words.

"Well, changing the subject of the conversation, I and Klaus have some exciting news to tell you all." Caroline said in a cheerful and excited voice, shouting next:

"We're getting married!"

"What?" Bonnie replied immediately, with a shocked face, not expecting the news.

"Yes, it's true! I'm so excited! I couldn't believe when Klaus proposed.

"I'm so happy for you both! When did the proposition happen?" Rebekah asked, amazed by the news of the wedding and happy because it was such a naturally beautiful human event to do.

"Well, it happened yesterday. Klaus suggested we could go see the sunset in the garden and take a walk as well and of course I accepted. We were walking around the garden, when I saw the park bench decorated with my favorite flowers and candles, plus a gigantic draw of us, saying "Will you marry me?". As the sun went down, he gave me a beautiful speech and showed this insanely amazing diamond ring and here we are!" Caroline explained the story, radiating happiness.

Kol turned to Klaus, and with the mocking tone, added "I never thought you were so pathetically romantic brother."

"Shut up Kol." Klaus replied, grabbing the knife near him and throwing it in the direction of Kol.

Catching the knife before it hit him, Kol answered with a playful smile "Being a little bit sensitive Niklaus? I was just stating the obvious! Besides I thought your deepest wishes of killing him were long gone by now."

Klaus furiously groaned, ready to answer his younger brother, but Elijah interrupted him as fast as he could.

"Both of you stop acting like children. I feel embarrassed by your manners right now. Anyway, I'm happy for you both. Caroline, you were like a breath of fresh air that came into Niklaus' life and I'm so thankful for that."

"Thank you so much Elijah." Caroline replied, blushing at the same time with Elijah's compliment.

"I'm so happy for you Caroline. Have you set a date already or something?" Rebekah asked, with her curiosity taking over her.

"No, not yet but we will! I can't wait to start planning the wedding!" Caroline said, turning her face to look at her fiancée with so much passion in her eyes.

"Still a control freak, I see." Kol said, trying to make a serious face, but bursting into laughter at the same time.

Knowing Kol's usual jokes, she turned to him, laughed and said with pride "Always and forever."

"Well Care, I'm here for you if you need help with the wedding planning. I'm at your service! I can imagine the wedding already!" Rebekah offered herself to help Caroline with their wedding. This was such amazing news for her.

"Count me in as well! You know that I'm always here for you, Care!" Bonnie said, with excitement for her friend.

"Thank you both! I don't know what I would do without the two of you! So will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course we will. Oh my god I'm so excited! The wedding will be spectacular! Rebekah nodded, expressing her happy mood.

After the happy news been delivered, everybody went to their rooms, calling it out a night, some to sleep or rest, some with other dirty activities in their minds.

Already in her room, Caroline felt immediately Klaus' body pressed against her, pleasuring her with many kisses all over her body. Reaching her hear, Klaus dangerously whispered "We need to celebrate this amazing news. After all, you'll soon become my lovely wife."

Turning her head to the side, allowing Klaus to kiss her neck, she said, laughing at the same time "You're such a perv! But yes, I'll officially be yours forever and I can't wait for that."

Getting passed by the sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls", Damon and Lexi were happy to be finally arriving. Lexi was anxious and thrilled to see Stefan, her best friend since ever, again. She missed him like crazy. Pulling the car in front of the Salvatore's garage, the exquisite pair got out of the car, ready to enter the magnificent Salvatore house and to get some sleep after their tiring trip. However their plans disappeared when they saw Stefan on the couch, drinking one bottle of a good old scotch. He was terrible. Lexi, being shocked by his state, ran into him and hug him, surprising a slightly drunk Stefan.

"What are you doing? This is not the way to solve things. I mean, it helps in the moment but then nothing; you're back to where you started. Anyway I'm here; I thought you would be happy at least to see me!"

"Don't be silly, of course I am. Just leave me, it's complicated and I needed a drink. Don't judge me; apparently you're with the biggest drunk in the world." Stefan answered, annoyed with their presence even though he missed her. However he didn't need any lectures right now.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well Rebekah saw me with Elena, she got mad and I think we broke up."

"You stupid jerk, I told you both to stay away from that girl. Look at you; she only brought problems to your life and to your relationship with Damon. I thought you were done with her."

"I thought so too, but she showed up in the Mikaelson mansion and started saying that Damon broke up with her and that was really unfair, and she didn't know where else to go. So I calmed her down and took her home. Rebekah misunderstood everything." Stefan answered with sadness in his voice, feeling guilty for destroying his relationship with Rebekah.

"You're such an asshole. Why did you believe her? SHE broke up with Damon, saying she was still in love with you. Look where she got you. You had Rebekah and you were happy. You need to move your lazy ass and fix this mess up."

"I believe you but at the time she looked so sad, so for the sake of our old relationship I decided to help her, that's it. I love Rebekah and I hate myself for ruining it. Anyway what are you doing here? Or better, why are you with Damon?"

"He found me and I decided to come with him to help repair this fucking mess. Geez what were you going to do without me?" Lexi answered, smiling and helping carry Stefan to his bed and for all of them to have a good night of sleep.

In the following morning, Caroline gets up really early to start planning and working on some things to the wedding. Getting into her new white Mercedes that Klaus gave her, she drove to the Mystic Grill, to grab some breakfast. She was such in a happy mood. Finally everything was okay, without drama in her life. And the best part? Besides her wedding, Bonnie was here to support and help her. She had really missed her friend.

While returning to her car, Caroline heard a strange voice and she started looking around, shaking up with nerves at the same time. Suddenly, behind her back, a man dressed in black with grey sunglasses grabbed her and injected her vervain and next, some sort of liquid to make her unconscious. Dragging her, he put her into a black van, disappearing with Caroline.

On another part of the town, Lexi and Damon went to visit Elena with the intention to talk with her. After opening the door and inviting them in, Lexi jumped on Elena and throwed her to the other side of the living room. Removing the blood from her mouth and nose, Elena tried to punch Lexi but without success, while Damon is standing still, enjoying the show.

Putting Elena to the ground, with her leg and arm around her to make her stop fighting against her, Lexi said: "Are you that stupid to even try to fight with me? I'm an older vampire, which means I'm stronger Elena."

Still trying to free her from the blonde vampire, Lexi grabbed her with more force and whispered into her hear: "You're going to stay away from the Salvatore brothers. Stefan moved on and Damon eventually will. What makes you so important in this world that people have to stop their lives to protect and love you? You seem so desperate right now. I'm going to free you but if you try or actually interfere with their minds again, I'm coming after you. You seem like a nice and sweet girl, so move on and find another boyfriend to manipulate. Don't make me return to this house ever again"

After getting go of her, Lexi cleaned her jacket from the mess she had just caused and walked through the door with her confidence on. Before entering Damon's car, she turned around and saw a staring Damon who said "Damn, that was hot."

"Thank you." Lexi answered, smiling at his comment. "My job is not done yet. Let's go get Rebekah back."

At the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus started to get worried because Caroline left the house early in the morning and still hadn't got back. Trying to reach her by calling her and getting not response, Klaus convinced Kol to go with him to find Caroline. Knowing that his fiancée used to eat breakfast at the Grill, he decided to start the searches there. When they arrived, Klaus saw Caroline's car and after checking up inside of the bar, he started to get a closer look at that place. Time passed by and finally Kol finds her keys dropped in the floor and immediately they both feared for the worst, which made Klaus yell at the top of his lungs for Caroline. Knowing that the best decision was to have Bonnie to help them, they drove fast to the mansion, just in time to catch her before she leaves the house.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, after seeing the horror and fear in their eyes and faces.

"Caroline disappeared. We found her keys on the floor, so I assume she was kidnapped or something." Kol answered, fearing for Caroline's life.

"I just don't get it. Why Caroline? I don't even know." Klaus interrupted them, almost at the edge of tears and really furious at the world.

As soon as they got inside, Kol explains the situation to Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine, making them to start searching and find causes and interpretations to this situation. Everyone was running around, making calls and searches and the panic was evident in all faces. Klaus was already in his bad angry furious hybrid mood, trying to make everything he could to find her.

Bonnie remembered a spell that she could use to find her and maybe it would work. "Kol, I need Caroline's mother blood and quickly. Maybe it's our best chance right now."

"You're thinking of the locator spell right? I was thinking the same thing. Maybe it should be Klaus doing this, but I don't trust Liz with this side of my brother." Kol answered, in the most serious face you could ever see in him.

"Yeah, you're right. Wait, how do you know so much about this spell?"

"Bennett, I thought you knew me better. You definitely know that I love witches and witchcraft. I know a thing or two by now." Kol replied with his charming smile, heading really fast to his car at the same time.

While Kol was away, trying to get Liz's blood, Bonnie set up everything she need on a table: two candles and a map. She was hoping she could find Caroline. She had such a bad feeling about this situation. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kol who was bringing the blood needed for the spell.

"Good. Let's do this." Bonnie said, while grabbing Liz's blood and starting to make the spell.

"I just hope we can find her. For Klaus' sake. I don't know what he will do. I'm so worried."

"Don't worry, we will find her. I will do everything in my power to make sure of it." Bonnie said, reassuring Kol by touching delicately his hand and smiling to him.

Letting go of his hand, Bonnie closed her eyes and started to cast the spell

"_Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas Saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous_."

Bonnie opened her eyes, smiled with the good result she had and communicated it to Kol.

"It's done. I found her. She's in London."

When Kol was about to reply, Klaus came in with a really angry face, stating:

"I know who is the responsible for Caroline's kidnapping."

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm already working on the next. The gang will travel to London and some interesting things are going to happen. Don't worry, more Kennett moments are coming. Thank you again for following the story and for your patience.**

**Love, Brooke c:**


End file.
